19 Years Freedom
by Jade The Orkkiller
Summary: SPOILERS Deathly Hallows! What happened between chapter 36 and Epilogue? Short Summary inside. Part 6 finally updated!
1. Teddy Lupin

**A/N: Here's Jade The Orkkiller once again, with a completely new story. Though I must warn you: MAJOR SPOILERS! So if you haven't read Deathly Hallows just yet, don't read this! **

**SPOILER!**

**Summary: You will probably have read a summary like this many times the last days: What happened during those 19 years before the Epilogue? Here is my version. I'm going to try, with all the information Rowling has given (and which I have read), to put as many facts in it as possible.**

**Remark: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did I wouldn't write this story on the internet, but I would publish it and give the money to Comic Relief (I guess). GO ROWLING!!! **

* * *

... 'I've had enough trouble for a lifetime.' 

_By J.K. Rowling – Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

**The End of All Things**

**(Dedicated to Remus and Dora Lupin) **

A sad smile appeared on Harry's face as a thought had entered his mind, before he would go to the dorm he would pay one person a visit. He turned to face Hermione and Ron. 'Well that's it then, you can go ahead to the dormitory, I – I have one thing I need to attend to.'

Hermione and Ron knew him well enough to know not to argue. They stood up and left the room. Once they were out of eyesight Harry took his cloak and hid himself underneath it. He went the way back to the Great Hall, where he saw the other members of the Weasley family, grieving over the loss of their son, Remus and Tonks. Harry felt how tears started to flow from his eyes. He walked toward Ginny and whispered in her ear. 'Ginny, it's me underneath the cloak,' said Harry.

Ginny turned around and looked at the place where Harry was standing. She reached for him with her right hand and grabbed the cloak and pulled it slowly of him. Harry looked her straight in the eyes as did she and before Harry knew what he was doing he closed the gap between him and Ginny by placing his lips gently on hers.

The Weasley's looked to see what Ginny was doing and their mouth fell open in surprise. Other people in the Great Hall started noticing the scene and a moment later everyone was looking at the couple.

Harry slowly pulled away and pulled her in a close embrace, tears sliding down his cheeks. 'I'm so sorry, Ginny, I'm sorry I left and I never wanted any of your family to get hurt!' sobbed he.

Ginny had tears in her eyes as well as she buried her face in his chest. Then she looked back up at him, her eyes all puffy. 'It's not your fault, you saved everyone, F – Fred died as a hero, I'm sure it's the way he preferred to – ' she stopped her sentence and buried her head in his chest once again to hide her tears.

Harry wrapped his arms tighter around her. 'I'm so sorry.'

There was a short silence then Harry spoke again. 'I'm going to Andromeda, she needs to know,' said he sobbingly. 'You can go to the dorms, Hermione and Ron are there too.'

'I can accompany you, if you want,' Ginny said softly.

Harry shook his head. 'No, I really have to do this on my own,' said he.

Ginny nodded understandingly. Harry let go of her and turned to the other Weasleys.

'I'm sorry, for what happened, I – '

'Don't you dare think you're the fault of this Harry, you saved all of us, we knew what could happen when we engaged in battle,' said Mrs Weasley as she gave Harry a small smile. Her lip started trembling and then she pulled Harry into a close hug. Harry returned the hug. As she let go of him she gave him an approving nod, knowing what he was about to do now.

Harry walked away and left the Great Hall, he could feel how all eyes followed him and he could almost hear people think about following him. Once he was out of the Great Hall he ducked underneath his invisibility cloak and went to the Room of requirement and walked through the passage way to the Hogshead. He took his cloak of and entered the small pub. Aberforth greeted him with an approving smile.

'You did it, I believe I should have had more faith in my brother's opinion, right?'

Harry gave a small smile, he would have laughed if he wasn't going to Andromeda's house to tell her some terrible news. He disapparated with a pop.

A moment later he reappeared at the little cottage of Andromeda Tonks. He walked toward it and knocked on the door.

'Come in,' called a voice from the inside.

Harry entered and looked around for Andromeda. She was standing in front of the room staring in the distance. Harry approached her. She turned around and looked at him.

'I just heard,' she said sadly and she pointed at the wireless.

'I'm sorry,' Harry said.

'Don't talk nonsense, they both knew this could happen, even I did, but it's still hard to believe it did,' she sighed. 'Remus didn't want her to come, but you know Dora, stubborn, she was all worried about him and everyone. She's just not the type to stay home while everyone else is fighting. I – I – ' Andromeda started crying as she sank in the chair. Harry walked toward her and even though he hardly knew her, he pulled her in a hug. Suddenly a babies cry echoed through the room and Harry looked around to see a small crib. He let go of Andromeda and walked to the crib. A little boy with turquoise hair looked up at him. Harry's heart broke at the sight of him, this boy was just like he had been in his past, an orphan, all because of Voldemort. Slowly he reached out to take the child in his arms. As he held Teddy Remus Lupin in his arms he could see a mental picture of Remus who had an arm around Tonks, they were smiling at him. Harry turned to Andromeda and gave her a reassuring smile.

'You're not alone, I'll be here to help both of you,' said he.

Andromeda forced a smile upon her face.

'You're a brave and noble man, Harry Potter,' said she. 'Go back, Harry, and take Teddy along, so everyone is reminded that those who died helped create a world in which the new generation can live in peace. As for me, I would like a little while quiet, to think. I trust my grandchild in your hands till tomorrow.'

Harry nodded as he shifted Teddy in his right arm and laid his left hand on Andromeda's shoulder. Then he took the boy fiercely with both arms and left the house walking a distance until he was out of the protection ward. He looked down at the little turquoise haired boy in his arms and disapparated with a pop.

He reappeared in front of the Hogshead and walked toward Hogwarts. He entered the building and sneaked past the Great Hall and went straight to the Gryffindor tower. The Fat Lady waved already at him.

'Who's the little one?' asked she.

'The child of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks,' answered Harry with a sad expression.

'Ah, yes, they fought bravely ... your friends are already expecting you,' said she as she swung open.

Harry mouthed his thanks to her and crawled through the portrait hole. Ron and Hermione had already fallen asleep in the settee. Ginny was embracing herself while staring out of the window. As she heard the portrait closing she turned around to see Harry with Teddy in his arms. She gave him a small smile as she walked toward him. Harry silently gestured her to follow him upstairs to the boy's dorm.

They sat down on one of the king-sized fourposter beds. Teddy just had opened his eyes and started to cry.

'I guess he's hungry as am I,' said Harry. 'Kreacher?' he called.

There was a faint pop and Kreacher made a deep bow.

'Yes Master, what can Kreacher do for you?' asked he.

'I wonder if you could get me and Ginny some sandwiches and a bottle warm milk for Teddy.'

Kreacher made another bow.

'Yes, Master,' answered he and with another pop he had disappeared.

'Wow since when is he polite?' asked Ginny.

Harry gave her a small smile.

'I started to treat him more kindly after I learned something about Regulus. To understand that, I should tell you the whole story of my mission with Ron and Hermione this last year. And since I think that you have all right to know ... where to start – ah I guess it starts at the moment of a prophecy, which you are familiar with even tough you've never heard it,' Harry told her.

'But it broke, no one ever heard it – or – did you?' asked Ginny with a puzzled look.

'I did hear it, right after we returned from the Department of Mysteries, Dumbledore told me in his office. It said: "The one with the power to vanquish the‐ Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..." which meant that I was the only who could kill Voldemort since I was the one who was marked by him as his equal at the mere age of one,' explained Harry. He told her the entire Horcrux hunt story which started during his sixth year. Also that Riddle's Diary had been one of them. He was just about to tell what had happened right before he went to the Forbidden Forest to walk to his own death, when Kreacher appeared with a pop.

'The sandwiches Master asked for and a bottle of milk for the baby,' said Kreacher as he handed Harry the bottle, since he was the one holding Teddy, and then he put the plate on the night stand.

'Thank you, Kreacher,' said Harry kindly.

'Is there anything Kreacher can do for Master?' asked the elf.

Harry shook his head. 'No, thank you, that's all. You can go, Kreacher.'

The elf bowed and disappeared with a pop.

Harry looked at the bottle and at Teddy and sighed. Ginny saw him struggle and laughed.

'It isn't that hard. Just give him the bottle and support his head like this,' said she while indicating how Harry should hold Teddy.

Harry smiled as he followed her instructions.

'Where have you learned that?' asked he smilingly.

'It's a girl-thing, Harry,' said she with a grin, then she became more serious. 'I already saw Teddy and I've held him before. But you're doing great.'

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading this. Tell me what you think!**

**Grtz Jade The Orkkiller**


	2. Now I'm able to be with you

**A/N: Well here we are again. Hope you'll like this part. R&R.  
**

**piperleoforever21: Thanks a lot. By the looks of it you are a Charmed fan. Mmm I must admit Piper and Leo are a cute couple.**

**Faxness-Fan48: Glad you like it. I kinda like it too.**

**Lola: Thanks for the compliment :blush: and yeah I also like it that Harry is part of Teddy's family.**

**Alexandra: Well here you are.**

**sarena678: Thanks. I hope you'll like this part too.**

**Dueler312: Yeah, I already thought something was wrong. Thanks for telling. I changed it.**

**Xtin2000: Wow what a compliment. And about Ginny's reaction I've written it, though it's not really special. I hope you'll like it.**

**Jomitsui: I totally agree with you.**

**sasukesgirl89: Is this soon enough?**

**Remark: I still don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Hermione and Ron woke up. The small fire in the fireplace was the only light now. They both looked around in search for Ginny and Harry, but neither of them was present in the common room.

'Do you think Ginny went back to the Great Hall?' asked Hermione.

'Don't know,' said Ron with a shrug.

Suddenly there was a faint pop and Kreacher stood in front of the fireplace. He fanned the fire.

'Kreacher?' Hermione called out. The elf turned abruptly and made a small bow.

'What can Kreacher do for you?' asked the elf.

'Could you tell us where Harry is? If you know,' asked Ron politely.

'Master is upstairs in the boy's dorm,' answered the elf.

Hermione jumped on her feet and Ron followed her lead, although he didn't jump straight.

'Thank you, Kreacher,' Hermione said as she and Ron ran to the dorm. They pushed the door slowly open and peered inside. They were met with the most adorable image they could remember for a long time. Ginny was huddled up against Harry and little Teddy Lupin was lying on his stomach on Harry's chest with Harry's left hand on Teddy's back and his other arm around Ginny.

'Oh, just look at them,' said Hermione, who got tears in her eyes. 'I hadn't thought about poor Teddy, luckily he's got Harry,' said Hermione brushing the tears away.

Ron nodded absently.

'I hope he's serious about this, I don't want him to mess around with her or hurt her ...'

'Oh, Ron, you know he won't, he didn't had a choice back then.'

'Yeah yeah, I know, but still, she's my sister, I don't want to see her get hurt.'

'Anyway, let's leave, before you wake them with all the noise you make,' said Hermione.

Ron opened his mouth to say something, but changed his mind and nodded with a grumpy look on his face. He followed Hermione out of the dorm and the two of them went back to the Great Hall.

xxxxx

Harry opened his eyes, it was still dark and he couldn't see clear, but he could distinguish a dark silhouette sitting on the windowsill. He groped for his spectacles on the nightstand and put them on his nose. Immediately the room became clear. He walked to the window. Ginny was rocking Teddy in her arms.

'He woke up and cried,' she said with a small smile. Then she added. 'You really must have been tired to sleep through that.'

Harry grinned apologetically, then his face turned more serious.

'I haven't had a decent night of sleep for a long time,' said he.

Ginny nodded understandingly as she handed Harry the baby. Now Harry could see the dried lines of tears on her face.

'Are you alright?' asked he worriedly.

'I just was thinking of Fred, I – '

'I know, I understand,' was all Harry said, but it was enough for Ginny.

'You know, it was almost unbearable to see Hagrid carry you like that, I really thought you had died,' said she, her eyes were filled with tears once again and she looked at her feet.

Harry shifted Teddy in one arm as he sat down beside Ginny and put an arm around her.

'For a moment I thought I had died,' he suddenly admitted.

Ginny looked up.

'What do you mean?' asked she.

Harry sighed.

'I told you about the Horcruxes, right after Voldemort had ordered Nagini to bite Snape and left, Snape gave me his memories so I could understand everything. He has been helping me the entire time and I thought he was bad, but that is a story I will tell later,' said Harry with a weak smile. Then a grim expression appeared on his face. 'In one of the memories Dumbledore told Snape that he had to find me and tell me that there was a seventh Horcrux instead of six.'

'A seventh? But – '

'Yes, a seventh, the time he tried to kill me, the spell did not only backfire, but a part of his soul was placed in me, therefore I was the seventh Horcrux,' explained Harry.

Ginny stared at him.

'You? But how – ' said she speechlessly.

'In other words, Dumbledore 'knew' all the time that I would walk to my own death. I told Neville to kill Nagini so Voldemort could be killed and then I walked into the forest, knowing that I would die. I used the resurrection stone, one of the Hallows I told you about before, and called my parents, Sirius and Remus. That gave me a little courage. I walked straight to the lair of Voldemort and faced him without my wand – '

'You're mental! You just gave up without a fight? What were you thinking?'

Harry laughed at this.

'To tell you the truth, I was thinking about you the whole time.'

'Ha-ha,' Ginny said sarcastically.

'I'm telling the truth, Gin. I knew I couldn't kill him as long as his part was still inside of me. And knowing that he would kill me I wanted to leave the world with the best memory of my life. You. I thought about how you kissed me, your flowery scent, the way you smiled. And then I'm not really sure what happened. He shot the killing curse at me and I – I sort of died. Well not really, but let's say I was able to choose going back or going further, dying. I came back, to finish the job. I'm glad I did, now I'm able to be with you without leaving you for some noble reason.'

Ginny laughed and brushed her tears away.

'Now that's the face of my Ginny,' said Harry with a smile, a real one.

She laid her head on his shoulder and there was a silence.

'What happened to the resurrection stone?' she suddenly asked with a tone of hope in her voice.

'I know what you're thinking Ginny, but I'm afraid you can't use it. Firstly because it would be wrong and secondly I lost it, when I went to Voldemort.'

'But you used it!' said she in an angry tone.

'I did, but not to get them back, just so they could get me,' explained Harry.

'But – '

'That's being the Master of Death, to accept it. "Don't pity the dead, but pity the living, above all those who live without love." That's the way Dumbledore put it in.'

'It still hurts,' said Ginny.

'I know it does, but believe me, they don't regret it. They died for a better world.'

There was another awkward silence.

Ginny forced a smile on her face.

'Did you really think about me back then?' asked she.

Harry looked her straight in the eye.

'I did, you were and still are the best that happened to me.'

He leaned down and kissed her.

'I love you,' he whispered in her ear. His breath was warm in her neck and it made her shiver. An strong smell entered her nostrils.

'Er – Harry, do you smell something?' asked she.

Harry sniffed in the air and looked down at Teddy.

'Ugh shit!'

'Yeah, in his diaper,' Ginny said smartly.

'Trying to be the smart-arse, Weasley. Well then you can tell me how to change him.'

'Ah give him to me, you don't know anything about babies,' she said with a snort.

* * *

**A/N: That was the second part. I really enjoy writing this, so with a bit of luck I'll update tomorrow.**


	3. Snape: Scoundrel or Saint?

**A/N: **I'm sooo sorry for my lack of updates. I really am. But well I just was a bit stuck. I had written the famous article _'Snape: Scoundrel or Saint'_ a while ago (wel actually the day after I had participated in the live chat with Rowling, which was the 30 August 2007). Anyway, I'll try and be nice in the future, which means I'll try to update more frequently. Check my profile every week, I'll update there all progress of all stories.

**Remark:** I don't own these characters. I used the information which J.K.Rowling gave us in her interviews, or on her website. The tittle of a certain article in this chapter: _'Snape: Scoundrel or Saint'_ is not mine either.

* * *

**Part 3: Snape: Scoundrel or Saint**

As the sun shone through the gap in the curtains on Harry's face he slowly awoke. He took the sleeping Teddy with both his hands from his chest and sat up. The little boy had left a drool spot on Harry's shirt. He only just realised how dirty his clothes actually were. Not only dirty, but torn and full of holes. Harry slowly laid Teddy against Ginny and pulled the sheets over them. Then he walked to the bathroom to get a shower.

Teddy woke up and started to cry, Ginny groggily opened her eyes and looked at the little turquoise haired boy in her arms. She sat up and started rocking him softly.

'Hungry, are you?' said she. Then she looked around to see where Harry was. She heard the clattering water in the bathroom.

'Harry?' Ginny called.

The water stopped flowing. A couple of minutes later the door opened. Harry was fully dressed with a towel in his neck and his hair was even messier than usual. Teddy was now crying at the top of his lungs.

'Oh Teddy, what did the evil Ginny do to you?' he asked cooing as he took his godson from her.

Ginny smacked him playfully on the arm.

'He's hungry, I wanted to ask you to call Kreacher, you know to make Teddy a bottle of milk.'

"Alright, Kreacher?" he called.

The elf appeared with a pop.

"Yes Master," he said while making a deep bow.

"Some milk for the young one, please," Harry asked politely.

hphphp

A little while later Ginny and Harry entered the Great Hall. Harry was holding Teddy. All eyes were focused on them. It seemed like they had been waiting for him to show up. He felt awkward as he and Ginny walked to the table were Mr and Mrs Weasley sat along with some other Weasley-members. Ginny sat down and Harry wanted to follow her lead, but suddenly he changed his mind.

"Wait there are a few things I'd like to say," Harry said and he turned to face everyone in the Great Hall. "The war against Voldemort is finally over. We won at a cost, I saw many good people die these last years. People who shouldn't have died. Here, in my arms, I'm holding Teddy Lupin. Both his parents gave their lives yesterday night. And when I look at my godson, then I hope he doesn't has to suffer anymore than he already has. No one of the future generation should see the horrors that we saw these last years. If we can we should preserve the peace we finally have. And it is possible that there will be a day when a bad wizard or witch wants to take over again, but if we all think before we join those people then they can't get power. I won against Voldemort because there were many people fighting at the same side. If Voldemort didn't have his Death Eaters, he would have been one single wizard, he wouldn't have been such a threat. That's my message toward all of you: Don't become clouded by greed and power, because it only leads to destruction and suffering ... that's all I wanted to say," Harry said and he made gestures to sit down next to Ginny as the whole Great Hall burst out into loud applause. Some of them stood and raised their cups.

hphphp

As the week passed, Harry had been interviewed by reporters of all different magazines and even though he would like to run away, he knew he couldn't. It was understandable that everyone wanted to know what exactly had happened during the whole year. Harry told them the story, but left out the part of the Hallows and tried to conceal the truth about the Horcruxes. When asked about Severus Snape, Harry simply had told the man's tale and with whom his loyalty was. Harry thought it was the least he could do for the man who had been so brave. So when he read the prophet about a week later at the Burrow, he was outraged.

_**Snape: Scoundrel or Saint?**_

_**Special Reporter and writer of 'Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore' Rita Skeeter gives her opinion.**_

_'Severus Snape is probably the most noble and brave man I've ever known.' Those were Harry Potter's words when asked about his opinion over the most loyal Death Eater of You-Know-Who. 'The Boy-Who-Lived' also made sure that the previous Potions Master got his own portrait in the headmaster's office. Has Potter become delusional after defeating the most powerful Dark Wizard? _

_This sudden admiration for the 'Potions Master' is certainly a mystery. 'Snape loathed Harry Potter,' says an anonymous source, 'Potter's father and Snape had been school enemies during their time at Hogwarts.' _

_'I guess it's because James Potter was everything Snape wanted to be,' says Mme Rosmerta who saw the boys a lot in her pub years ago. This is of course no secret to those who attended Hogwarts at the time. Even Potter can't deny it._

_'It's true that Professor Snape held a grudge against my father, but he loved my mother and that's why he did everything he could to help Dumbledore and me.' If Snape did everything to help Dumbledore, why did he kill the man then? Besides Dumbledore was not a Saint either, like you can read in my book 'Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore'. _

_'Professor Snape was obsessed with the Dark Arts,' says Mary Sophomore, a previous student of Hogwarts. Severus Snape had indeed a great intrest in the Dark Arts, he applied for Defence Against the Dark Arts but got Potions to teach instead. 'I believe Dumbledore was afraid that Snape would manipulate the students if he taught DADA.' _

_Potter has got another opinion about the matter. 'Dumbledore knew that the post was cursed and he needed Snape at school. If Snape had gotten the job he wouldn't have been able to stay more than one year at Hogwarts, therefore he got Potions instead.' Could Mr Potter tell us perhaps why he got the job the year Dumbledore died? A more satisfying answer than: 'Dumbledore knew he was dying in about a year. He also knew that Voldemort was planning a plot to murder him, so he asked Snape to kill him. He planned his death already a year before.' What was the benefit for Dumbledore and Snape? And why is Potter so certain of Snape's loyalty? Dumbledore hasn't told him, that's for sure._

_'Once Potter saw how Snape killed Dumbledore, he chased him and tried to curse him several times,' said one of the arrested Death Eaters last year during his hearing. _

_And then I start wondering about our 'Chosen One'. Just like so many 'Great Wizards' have proven, Potter probably has a dark background. And about Snape? We all know the saying 'Once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater!'_

Harry rumpled the paper up and threw it aside.

'Bloody Skeeter,' he muttered under his breath.

A pair of arms slid around his neck. He could smell the flowery scent of Ginny.

'You're tensed,' she said. 'I can feel. What's the matter?'

Harry let out a deep sigh and nodded to the rumpled paper. Ginny frowned as she let go of him and took the paper. She smoothed the paper out and read the article that took the main page.

'That bitch!'

'Ginevra Weasley! I won't hear that word in my house ever again!' Mrs. Weasley yelled as she entered the kitchen.

'But-'

'No buts, young lady. And whom is it your talking about with such disdain?'

'Rita Skeeter,' Harry said.

Ginny handed her mother the Daily Prophet. Mrs. Weasley took it and read.

'She dares,' was the first thing she said. 'But no worries, who's going to believe her about this? After all everyone thought Sirius was guilty as well.'

'There are still a lot of naive people who believe the crap she writes,' said Harry bitterly.

'Oh come on Harry, she's one reporter and how many others have written about you. They'll crush her like a beetle,' said Ginny.

Harry's mouth fell open as he remembered something. 'That's it! Beetle!' he said as he jumped straight.

Both Mrs. Weasley as Ginny looked with a perplexed expression at him as he ran upstairs.

'Did we miss something, Ginny?' Mrs. Weasley asked.

Ginny shrugged and ran after Harry.

TBC ...

* * *

**A/N:** It's not long I know, but right after this scene there's a missing part (I still need to write) then I have some scenes which are already written for a long time. 


	4. Good day Mrs Skeeter

**A/N: Hello, thanks everyone for reviewing. I really loved them. If I find some time I'll answer them all personally. Well sorry for waiting this long. I hope you'll like this part as short as it is. It will be longer next time, I just really wanted to update this story on Christmas - and voila Tadaa! R&R**

**Remark: Thank you oh Mighty Rowling for all your information and characters, so I was able to create this story. **

* * *

**What happened last time ... **

_**Snape: Scoundrel or Saint?**_

_**Special Reporter and writer of 'Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore' Rita Skeeter gives her opinion.**_

_And then I start wondering about our 'Chosen One'. Just like so many 'Great Wizards' have proven, Potter probably has a dark background. And about Snape? We all know the saying 'Once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater!'_

...

Harry's mouth fell open as he remembered something. 'That's it! Beetle!' he said as he jumped straight.

**Now**

Rita Skeeter was in a great mood, once again her article had made it to the front page as a big scoop. Everyone had wanted to read the story of Dumbledore and now she had written an article about the man who murdered him. Rita laughed in herself. _'Perhaps I should involve a part about the Potter-Snape-Dumbledore triangle in my new book about 'Our World Saviour',' _she thought as she placed the Quick Quote Quill against her lips before placing it on the paper.

A sudden voice behind her shook her out of her euphoria.

"I'm not a person who likes to threaten people, Miss Skeeter," The voice spoke, Rita turned her head and saw Harry Potter standing behind her couch, in a position in which he could read everything she had written on her paper. "but I think it's time I remind you of something ..."

"How did you get in here?!" Rita asked perplexed as she quickly rumpled the paper in front of her.

Harry laughed with a hint of sarcasm. "Oh don't throw it away, I might want to add it to my biography."

"Are you mocking me?" Rita asked with narrowed eyes. "Give me an answer! How did you get in?!"

"Oh I don't know, I must have learned it from the notorious murderer, Sirius Black, I guess." said Harry while he walked around the couch so he was standing in front of her. "Or perhaps I have used my Dark Hocus Pocus. I can't tell, perhaps you can, Mrs Skeeter. Because you seem to have an explanation for everything."

"What do you want?" Rita asked.

"I told you, I'm here to remind you of something." Harry said as he pulled a jar out from underneath his cloak.

Rita stared at him with open mouth.

"That's blackmail!"

"And what would you call the thing you're doing? You write lies. You're calling me a dark wizard and a liar! What you do is wrong! It's true that Dumbledore made some huge mistakes in the past and so did I, but what do you expect, we're only humans after all. So think of that before you start writing lies again. And if you can't write the truth, then I'm afraid that I'll have to visit a certain department to turn over an illegal animagi, as an Auror it is my duty to do so."

"You're not an Auror!"

"Oh yes, I just received word today that I'm accepted." Harry said as he walked to the door. "By the way, you left your door open, so it wasn't difficult to get in, certainly not for someone who has broken into a high secure vault of Gringrotts. Good day Mrs Skeeter."

_TBC ..._

* * *

**A/N: Ah well yeah I know Harry might act a bit out of character, but hey what would you do if you just defeated the most evil asshole and then being treated like that?**

**Oh for those who might think Harry (17 going 18) is a bit young to be an Auror, well so thought I, but apparently Rowling doesn't: 'Harry Potter joined the reshuffled Auror Department under Kingsley Shacklebolt at the age 17, rising to become Head of said Department in 2007' _(source: Wizard of the Month archive)_**

**So if you have doubts about anything else, don't hesitate to ask, perhaps I can give a reasonable answer with Rowling Information.**

**Grtz Jade The Orkkiller **


	5. Future Careers

**A/N: Happy New Year to all of you! May all your wishes come true in 2008! And here is another part of the story. Enjoy!**

**Remark: I'm still trying to use as much of the information that Rowling presents us.**

* * *

**What happened last time ...**

_'Perhaps I should involve a part about the Potter-Snape-Dumbledore triangle in my new book about 'Our World Saviour',' _she thought as she placed the Quick-Quotes Quill against her lips before placing it on the paper.

"... And if you can't write the truth, then I'm afraid that I'll have to visit a certain department to turn over an illegal animagi, as an Auror it is my duty to do so."

"You're not an Auror!"

"Oh yes, I just received word today that I'm accepted." Harry said as he walked to the door. "By the way, you left your door open, so it wasn't difficult to get in, certainly not for someone who has broken into a high secure vault of Gringotts. Good day Miss Skeeter."

**Now ...  
**

Harry apparated in front of the Burrow and walked to the kitchen door and entered the house. He was greeted by Mrs Weasley and Andromeda, who sat at the kitchen table enjoying a cup coffee and a nice conversation with Mrs Weasley.

"Hello, Harry dear," Mrs Weasley said. "Ginny said that you had some business to deal with."

"It's been taken care of," Harry said. "Is Ginny here?"

"She's in the living room with Teddy," Andromeda said with a gentle smile.

Harry nodded and went in the living room.

"My favourite godson and the girl-of-my-dreams put in one room together, what can a guy like me wish more?" said Harry dramatically as he walked over to Ginny, who was holding Teddy.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Defeating Voldemort has made you corny, Harry."

"I'm not corny," said Harry slightly insulted.

"Whatever," Ginny said. "So how did Rita react on your visit?"

"Well, for once she was quite lost for words. She seemed to be very shocked too, oh and she was writing some very interesting material about me, which I actually didn't know myself."

"Like what?" asked Ginny curiously.

"Like my secret relationship with Hermione. And that Dumbledore, Snape and I are obsessed with the Dark Arts. Oh and this one, I kept a snake hidden in my trunk and released it in my second year during the duelling club. I also seem to keep a diary. And since Rita and I are such good friends I might be willing to give it her to use it for my biography."

Ginny laughed. "Did she write that?"

"Oh yes and it's all true, they have sources," said Harry in mock seriousness. "Alright, I made up the part of our friendship ... actually I adore the woman."

Ginny was laughing so hard that Mrs Weasley and Andromeda peeked in the living room to see what was going on. Mrs Weasley shot Ginny a questioning look.

"Oh it's nothing mum, Harry was pulling strange faces for Teddy."

The two older ladies laughed and retreated into the kitchen once again.

"What?" Ginny asked as she saw Harry looking at her. "Did you prefer I told them about your undying love for Skeeter?"

She looked very serious at him as did he but his lips curled into a smile and soon the two were roaring with laughter. As soon as the laughter had died, Harry gently took Teddy from Ginny.

"What are you up to tomorrow?" asked Ginny as she watched him interact with Teddy.

Harry looked up. "I'm expected at the Auror department."

Ginny's mouth dropped. "What?"

"Well with all the Skeeter business I forgot to tell you that I received an owl from the Ministry. Kingsley asked me to join the Aurors, and it's been my ambition since I was 15 so I accepted."

"Wow," Ginny said more to herself. "Starting a career already."

"I'm out of Hogwarts, I defeated Voldemort and I can't live for the rest of my life from my parents money."

Ginny nodded understandingly and then let out a deep sigh. "Yeah you're out of Hogwarts, I'll have to go back for another year. I wish I could skip my last year like you, Ron and Hermione."

"Well we didn't do it exactly because we wanted to, but because we had to. I don't exactly know what you're planning to do, but NEWT's are quite important to get there."

"I know, I know, but what if I'm not planning to become a Healer, Auror or whatever. I mean you don't need NEWT's if you open a jokeshop."

"You want to open a jokeshop, but -"

"No, that's not what I meant, it's what Ron does, well actually he's joining George at the jokeshop."

"Is he?"asked Harry.

"Yeah, George asked him."

"Alright, and how about you?"

"Actually I was thinking of Quidditch," Ginny said matter-of-factly.

"Skip school and join a professional Quidditch team? Your mum's going to kill you."

"She didn't kill Ron," Ginny said defensively.

"But that was under complete different circumstances. Believe me your mother would have killed Ron, weren't it for the fact that we escaped a narrow death at the wedding and immediately set of on our mission. There was too much chaos to lecture us."

"Well you could at least support me, some boyfriend you are," Ginny said grumpily.

Harry sighed. "Why don't you just try-out already and see where you get?"

"That was my plan in the first place. If they don't accept me, I will go back to Hogwarts eventually and perhaps I'll join you at the Auror Department."

Harry grinned. "I'm pretty sure that you'll be accepted in a Quidditch team. But that still doesn't mean that your mother is going to like the idea of you skipping your seventh year at Hogwarts."

"That's why I won't tell her until I know for sure that I get a spot on a team. And I hope you're not planning to tell her either!" said Ginny threateningly.

"Gin, if you mother finds out and she knows I know then she'll murder me as well!"

"Oh look at you Potter, pathetic, scared of my mother?" said Ginny with a huge grin.

"I know better than to mess with a Weasley woman, certainly after seeing her dueling skills," said Harry wisely.

**_To Be Continued ..._**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the lovely reviews, it really stimulates me to write further. So keep reviewing. And I'll keep updating.  
Grtz Jade The Orkkiller **


	6. Godric's hollow back again part 1

**A/N: Am sooooooo sorry for the long wait (if there are still people even reading this). It's been over a year (one year and 7 days to be exact). I haven't been writing Harry Potter fanfics for a long time. I grew tired of it for a while and needed a break and a change. _Even if 2008 was a magical year to me (number 8 remember) it wasn't quite as productive as I wanted it to be (in more ways than one). Though I got my driver's license after my first try, that's got to count for something! And even though it wasn't very productive, I've a lot of great memories.  
My New year's resolutions for 2009:  
- Find a nice boyfriend (who can give me lots and lots of massages, my back and shoulders need it)  
- Write more and better._**

**Remark:_ This chapter not as long as I wanted it to be before I post it. But I thought you guys would hate waiting even longer. The good news is that parts which come after this chapter are partly written. Enjoy and review if you're still with me._  
**

* * *

hphphp

The two entertained Teddy for the rest of the afternoon until Andromeda took Teddy and went back home. Harry and Ginny retired to Ginny's room and sat on her bed. Suddenly they heard Hermione and Ron's bickering, coming up the stairs. All of a sudden the bedroom door was thrown open and Ron and Hermione entered.

"Harry, you tell her!" Ron said fiercely.

"Er – what exactly should I tell her?" Harry asked.

"That she's out of her daft mind, she wants to go back to Hogwarts to 'finish' her education. Tell her that she's crazy! I told her she's smart enough and knows more than a lot of grown-up wizards!"

"Ron, will you please stop?" demanded Hermione. "Look Harry I told him that I want to get my N.E.W.T.s. I mean you two have good reasons not to return. I mean with the both of you joining the Aurors – "

"Ron, you too?" both Harry and Ginny asked.

Ron shrugged, while sticking his hands in his pockets. "Well yeah, Kingsley just send me an owl."

"But I thought you'd join George at the jokeshop?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah, I do, I guess I'll have to combine them, won't I?"

"That's brilliant mate!" Harry exclaimed, then he turned toward Ginny. "So, do you still want to skip your last year?"

Hermione looked perplexed and Ron's jaw dropped.

"Skip school? Are you out of your mind? That's even crazier than Hermione! Mum will kill you if you do!"

"Ginny you can't honestly think to do so and I thought we could go together now."

"Alright alright! I'll go back, firstly because I don't want to be murdered by mum and secondly because I'll need a backup, perhaps I do join you two at the Auror Department," she said with a glint in her eyes.

"I don't like that look you're giving us," Ron said uneasily.

Harry and Hermione laughed.

"That's settled then, now your mum won't murder me for knowing and for not telling her – "

"Not telling me what?" came a voice from the door.

Everyone turned and saw Mrs. Weasley standing there with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Well, what did you mean by that, Harry?" asked she again.

"Er – "

Ginny decided to help her poor boyfriend in distress.

"Mum did you hear already, both I and Hermione will be returning to Hogwarts."

"Really Hermione! Oh that's wonderful. I'm sure you'll do great, dear."

Harry sighed in relief and gave Ginny a 'that-was-close' look.

"So Harry – " Mrs Weasley started and Harry's heart skipped a beat as he heard his name. " – dear are you staying here for the night?"

Harry heaved a second sigh of relief in a minute time, which luckily went unnoticed by Mrs Weasley.

"I er – would like that, but I first want to go to Godric's Hollow. Last time I was there I didn't get the chance to look around as much as I wanted."

"Oh yes of course dear, I understand," Mrs Weasley said sympathetically.

"Can I come with you?" Ginny asked cautiously.

"Absolutely not! Let Harry pay his respects to his parents in quiet."

Harry smiled gently at Mrs Weasley's remark. "No it's alright, you can come, last time I was there I – I needed the support more than I thought," he said as he gave Hermione a grateful nod.

She answered it with a smile.

"If you two would like to come along too, I'd appreciate that a lot," Harry said to Ron and Hermione.

"Of course we'll come, mate," Ron reassured him.

Mrs Weasley sighed. "Oh well, do you think you'll be back in time for dinner?"

"It's already 4 PM, I don't think we'll be back for an hour or five. We'll find something to eat on the way," Harry said.

"Are you sure, I could always prepare some sandwiches to take along."

"Thanks Mrs Weasley, but we'll be alright."

"Okay then, be safe dears," she said as she gave them all a bone-crushing hug.

"Mum – c-can't b-breathe!" rasped Ron, who was squished between the others and his mother.

"Oh sorry, dear," Mrs Weasley said as she released them.

"Well, let's go now, before it gets even later," Harry said.

hphphp

The four appeared near the small church of Godric's Hollow. Ginny let go of Harry. She had side-along apparated with Harry since she didn't have a license yet. (A/N: Come to think of it: do Harry and Ron have a license? As I recall correctly they never did their exams during the summer.) Ginny and Ron looked around, never seen the place where Harry's adventure began. Harry sighed and looked at Hermione, who gave him an encouraging nod. Harry smiled and he and Hermione started to walk to the kissing gate that let to the graveyard, but Ron and Ginny were staring up. Without realizing it they had apparated at the foot of the war memorial, which had turned into the obelisk with the statue of the Potters. Ron placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder to get her attention and then they followed the other two. Their short walk to the entrance of the graveyard continued in silence. They opened the gate and walked around the church to the graveyard that lay behind it. Harry walked a meter or two ahead of them and went straight to his parents' grave. The other three joined him soon and they all looked down to the white marble headstone. Harry knelt down and placed a hand on the grave. He felt his eyes become moist and sighed.

"Thank you," he said in a low whisper. "For being there with me in the end." He pressed his lips together and felt the tears roll from his eyes. He tried to hide his face and the tears dripped from his nose. Ginny knelt down next to him and put her arms around his shoulder. "If I only had finished it sooner. So – so many lives would have been spared."

Ron bent down on Harry's other side and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"There was no way you could have saved them, Harry."

"I'm not just talking about them."

"I know," Ron simply stated.

But Harry could see that he too had trouble fighting his tears back. He took out his wand and conjured a bouquet of lilies, which he placed upon his parents grave. Then he pulled himself together and the three of them rose from the ground.

"Let's go," Harry said. The others followed him without a word out of the graveyard.

They walked to the end of the row houses and stood in front of the rusted gate that led to the house of the Potters. Harry took a deep breath and pushed the gate open. As soon as his hand touched the gate the sign rose and Harry could see that new messages had been scribbled on the wood. _Potter is the man! To Harry Potter! Our world saviour! _

But he didn't pay as much attention to it as he had last time. He walked through to open gate towards the ruin that once had been his home. The place where everything had started. With each step he took towards the house he could feel his heartbeat quicken. Finally he reached the door, he placed a hand on it, but before he opened it he looked over his shoulder to see if the others were still following, but saw them still standing by the gate.

"You guys can come, if you like," he invited them.

They took hesitant steps towards him. Harry opened the door and walked inside. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust.

hphphp

* * *

**A/N****_: It's not long and it's not finished. _**


	7. Godric's Hollow and Aurors

**A/N:** **It's been a while ... a very very long while. I have no excuse ... Not even a writer block. I actually wrote quite a lot for this story, just not the part that followed and then there was this small part in the beginning for which I was a bit reluctant to post it. Well to make up this chapter is almost as long as all the other posted chapters combined. To give you an idea, up till now there were 11 word pages updated in total. This is the other half of page 11 up till page 20. And there's even better news: at the moment I have 43 pages for this story. I just need to write some coherent parts in between.**

**Well enjoy yourself with this extra long chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Last time:**

The four appeared near the small church of Godric's Hollow. Ginny let go of Harry. She had side-along apparated with him since she didn't have a license yet. (A/N: Come to think of it: do Harry and Ron have a license? As I recall correctly they never did their exams during the summer.) Ginny and Ron looked around, never seen the place where Harry's adventure began. Harry sighed and looked at Hermione, who gave him an encouraging nod. Harry smiled and he and Hermione started to walk to the kissing gate that let to the graveyard, but Ron and Ginny were staring up. Without realizing it they had apparated at the foot of the war memorial, which had turned into the obelisk with the statue of the Potters. Ron placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder to get her attention and then they followed the other two. Their short walk to the entrance of the graveyard continued in silence. They opened the gate and walked around the church to the graveyard that lay behind it. Harry walked a meter or two ahead of them and went straight to his parents' grave. The other three joined him soon and they all looked down to the white marble headstone. Harry knelt down and placed a hand on the grave. He felt his eyes become moist and sighed.

"Thank you," he said in a low whisper. "For being there with me in the end." He pressed his lips together and felt the tears roll from his eyes. He tried to hide his face and the tears dripped from his nose. Ginny knelt down next to him and put her arms around his shoulder. "If I only had finished it sooner. So – so many lives would have been spared."

Ron bent down on Harry's other side and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"There was no way you could have saved them, Harry."

"I'm not just talking about them."

"I know," Ron simply stated.

But Harry could see that he too had trouble fighting his tears back. He took out his wand and conjured a bouquet of lilies, which he placed upon his parents grave. Then he pulled himself together and the three of them rose from the ground.

"Let's go," Harry said. The others followed him without a word out of the graveyard.

They walked to the end of the row houses and stood in front of the rusted gate that led to the house of the Potters. Harry took a deep breath and pushed the gate open. As soon as his hand touched the gate the sign rose and Harry could see that new messages had been scribbled on the wood. _Potter is the man! To Harry Potter! Our world saviour! _

But he didn't pay as much attention to it as he had last time. He walked through to open gate towards the ruin that once had been his home. The place where everything had started. With each step he took towards the house he could feel his heartbeat quicken. Finally he reached the door, he placed a hand on it, but before he opened it he looked over his shoulder to see if the others were still following, but saw them still standing by the gate.

"You guys can come, if you like," he told them.

**Now:**

They took hesitant steps towards him. Harry opened the door and walked inside. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust.

Harry looked in the hall were his father had died. A shiver went down Harry's spine, but not the bad kind. He had a strange feeling that someone was there, someone familiar. Without a warning he ran upstairs, leaving the other three in shock behind. But just like the sight of the house had predicted, there was not much left of the rooms at the right side of the corridor. The roof and walls were gone and everything was covered in a thick pile of rumble. Harry saw that the way to the remains of his cot had been cleared and knew that it must have been Hagrid's doing to get him out. A stuffed plush stag caught his attention. Harry picked it up. It was covered in moist dirt and in the state of decay. But the sight of it was slightly comforting, no doubt that his father was the one who had given it to him. Harry walked out of the room that had been his and opened the door of the room across his. This room had been preserved, though everything was covered in dust like the rest of the house. A large four-poster bed took the main area in the room. It must have been his parents'. Harry went to sit on the bed and fumbled with the stag in his hands. The strange feeling he had downstairs was very much present in this room. It was very comforting, like the song of a phoenix. A part of Lily and James Potter had remained in the house. A small smile crept on Harry's face.

"Harry?" Ginny asked uncertainly as she looked into the room, not sure if he wanted her there.

"Mmm," Harry mumbled.

Ginny walked over to him. "Are you alright? Do you want to leave?"

"No," Harry said and he patted the spot beside him.

Ginny sat down next to him.

"It's so strange actually," Harry started slowly. "After all that happened here, what I saw through Voldemort's eyes and how the place looks now, I feel strangely at ease here. It feels like home."

Ginny nodded understandingly and looked at the stag he was holding.

"What's that?" she asked pointing at it.

Harry looked down and smiled, then he handed the stag to Ginny.

"You seem to have a thing with stags," Ginny said as she looked at it.

"My father's animagus form was a stag," Harry told her, remembering that he never explained that to Ginny. Ginny looked surprised at this bit of information so Harry continued. "Well to stay with Remus during the full moon, he, Sirius and Peter Pettigrew became animagi in their fifth year."

"I always wondered how and when Sirius became an animagus."

Ginny gave him the stag back and Harry put it in his pocket, then he stood and held his hand out for Ginny. She took it and they left the room, walking back downstairs. Ron and Hermione were still in the hall. They were watching several pictures that hung on the wall. There was a large picture of James and Lily at their wedding. Both smiling and sharing a kiss now and then. There were several pictures of baby Harry together with his parents and one of Sirius twirling Harry in the air, and every time he did, baby Harry squealed in delight.

Ginny couldn't help but chuckle very soft as she saw the last picture. "You really were an adorable baby," she said to Harry, who turned bright scarlet. Ron and Hermione laughed.

"Er – have you already been in the living room?" Harry asked quickly.

"No," Hermione replied. "We thought since this is your house that we shouldn't barge into every room."

"Oh, yeah," Harry said absentmindedly and he walked into the living room. On the settee lay a small broomstick, which Harry recognised as the one Sirius had sent him for his first birthday.

"Harry, your toy broomstick," Hermione said as she saw the broom too.

"Sirius really spoiled you with brooms," Ron said.

"Well at least he never acted as a spoiled brat like someone else we know." Ginny said and then she stroke her hair backwards and spoke in the pompous manner of Malfoy. "My father bought these expensive Nimbus 2001 for the Slytherin Quidditch team."

They all laughed and Ron added. "Yeah and the year after that his eyes almost dropped out of their sockets as he saw Harry with a Firebolt."

Harry felt a jolt of regret as he remembered how he had lost Sirius' present in the battle over Little Whinging. "Yeah, it was a great broom."

"Oh come on Harry, you have money enough for a new one," Ron said trying to enlighten the mood.

"Why would I want a new one, I don't even play Quidditch anymore," Harry said, but then something caught his attention. He heard a clapping sound from the kitchen "What was that?" he said in a low whisper to the others. All of them pulled their wands from their pockets and walked to the opening that connected the kitchen with the living room. Ready to stun if necessary Harry quickly moved around the corner of the opening. He was shocked to see the culprit of the noise. His wand was pointed at a large, black, hairy cat who was just as shocked as Harry. The cat stood frozen on the kitchen counter with a dead bird in his mow.

"Harry?" Ron called. "What's wrong? What is it?"

"It's a cat," Harry said still staring at the black animal.

Whatever the other three had expected it was not a cat, they all stuck their head around the corner.

"He's a part-kneazle, Harry, just like Crookshanks." Hermione said, excited.

The cat seemed to have calmed down, for he dropped the bird on the counter and jumped on the floor. Cautiously moving towards the four surprised teenagers. He sniffed in the air and then surprised them all even more by stroking his body against Harry's legs.

Then it hit him. _He nearly killed the cat._ Was it possible that this had been the cat in the letter. It seemed so unreal. Harry knelt down and stroked the cat over his back. The animal purred in delight.

"Er – Hermione, how old do they get?"

"A lot older than normal cats, why do you want to – wait – do you reckon this is your family's cat?"

"The one that I nearly killed with the toy broomstick –" As soon as he said the words toy and broomstick the cat started spitting and snarling. Harry quickly withdrew his hand. "I think so."

"But how did he survive for all these years?" Ron managed to ask.

"On birds and mice, they are quite ingenious, Ron." Hermione explained.

Ginny sat down on her shins beside Harry and stroked the cat, who had calmed down. "His name is Whiskers," she said holding a medallion in her hand.

The other three looked at the medallion, which was attached to the collar of the cat. It was so strange that another living being had survived that dreadful night. A part of his original family. Harry couldn't help but wonder why the cat or part-kneazle stayed in this house, the place where such dark things had happened. It seemed that 'Whiskers' – just like Harry – felt at home here.

Harry rose and looked at his friends. "I want to rebuild this place, if that's possible."

"What? You're not thinking of living here, are you Harry?" Hermione asked. "After everything that happened here."

"Terrible things happened at Hogwarts too, but it's still a home to me, just like this house – even after all that happened here. It's the place where I have been loved by my parents. Their presence lingers in this house and it kind of makes me feel comfortable." He looked at Hermione and smiled. "When we came here all those months ago, it gave me strength. And I don't want this house to be associated with dark magic anymore. Nor do I want it to be a museum."

(**A/N:** I know many of you have mixed feelings about where Harry lives. And that a lot (if not most) of you think he would never go back. But for me it felt somehow right to let him return to Godric's Hollow. I don't think he will live in Grimmould Place because he still would have to find a way to remove Mrs Black's portrait and in the epilogue it was somehow insinuated that the Potters live in a house just big enough for the five of them. "Yeah, Teddy can have my room. I don't mind sharing a room with Al." Okay I admit, this might be far fetched but it's just my opinion. And if you don't like it then just pretend that he'll live somewhere else, LOL.)

Whiskers was stroking against Harry's legs as if he approved of Harry's intention. Harry smiled and bent down once again to pet the cat. Then he looked at his friends.

"Well, that'll have to wait till tomorrow. Let's find something to eat, I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving."

He just said it as they could hear Ron's stomach rumble. "Er, yeah I guess that's a great idea," he said sheepishly.

They all laughed. Harry scratched Whiskers behind his ears and heard him purr in delight.

"We'll be back. Guard the house for me, okay."

Whiskers mewed once. Then Harry stood and the four friends went back to the front door and left the house behind.

"So," Ron said slowly. "What are we going to do about food?"

"Well, we could go to Hogsmeade to the Three Broomsticks," Hermione suggested.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea if we wish for some privacy. They didn't even give us peace at the funerals." Harry said.

Hermione nodded thoughtfully. "I see your point, but what do you suggest then?"

Harry's hand went to his pocket and a moment later he pulled money out of it.

"Harry! You're brilliant!" Hermione said.

"Wait, how's a bit of paper so brilliant?" Ron asked.

"Ron," Ginny said, rolling her eyes. "That's Muggle money."

"So? .... Oh!" Ron said finally understanding.

"Where would you like to go to? London?" Hermione asked Harry.

"You tell me, I never have been to a Muggle place to eat." Harry said as he stored the money back in his pocket.

"Mmm," Hermione pondered. "I know a very nice Italian restaurant in London, how about we go there?"

Harry looked at Ron and Ginny, who both shrugged. "Sounds great to me," he said.

"Where do we apparate?" Ginny asked.

Hermione turned to look at Ron and Harry. "Do you remember that alleyway near Tottenham Court Road?" she asked them.

"Yeah," Ron said slowly. "You want to apparate there?"

"Alright, let's go then," Harry said as he offered Ginny his hand.

She smiled and grabbed hold of it. Harry turned on his heel pulling Ginny along with him into the darkness of space and time.

A moment later they stood in the alleyway. Two other pops indicated that Ron and Hermione had apparated next to them.

"I think I'm finally getting the hang of this," Ron said as he checked for any lost body parts.

They all laughed and followed Hermione as she led the way to the Italian restaurant.

hphphp

After they had ordered their drinks and food, Harry and Ron started talking about what they could expect tomorrow at the Auror Office.

Hermione had been fidgetting with her fingers for a while before she finally spoke. "So since you are busy being Aurors, I'm going to Australia –"

"What?!" Ron asked, baffled. "What have you lost there?"

"My parents, Ronald," Hermione said sharply.

"Oh yeah, right."

"I was actually going to bring them back right after the whole thing ended, but I postponed it with the funerals and all."

The other three cast their eyes down and nodded understandingly. The silence was interrupted by the pretty waitress, who was serving their food. Ron, who was immensely hungry, smiled at her. The waitress gave him a flirtatious wink. "One tortellini spinach?" asked she while still looking at Ron. Hermione gave her a nod, but kept her lips closely pressed on each other. "The penne arabiata?"

"Yeah that's for me," Ron said smiling more at the food now than the waitress.

Once she had put it down in front of Ron she went back to get the other two plates.

"What's up with you Hermione?" asked Ginny as she saw the sour look on her friend's face.

"Did you see her looking at Ron, she looked like she wanted to crawl into his lap already," then she turned to Ron. "And you didn't even bother that she was batting her eyelashes at you!"

"But 'Mione," Ron said as he swallowed some of his penne. "She was the bridge between me and my food."

The conversation stopped immediately as the waitress returned. "Two spaghetti bolognese," she said as she put the plates in front of Harry and Ginny, who thanked her politely. Ron didn't even pay attention to her now he had his pasta in front of him, he even ignored the 'enjoy your meal'.

"Don't worry Hermione," Ginny said. "Love goes through the stomach, certainly with Ron, so if you feed him well, he won't leave you."

hphphp

The next day Ron stormed into the kitchen. "Harry, where the bloody hell —" He stopped his sentence abrupt as he found Harry and Ginny in each others' arms. Ron turned bright crimson and quickly averted his gaze. Harry let go off Ginny, the later rolled her eyes.

"Merlin's pants, do you two really have to do that each time I walk into a room?"

"Well if you didn't have such a bad timing! Admit it, you're just upset because Hermione didn't give you a departing snog before she took off to Australia this morning."

It was hard to distinguish Ron's ears from his hair now. He muttered something that sounded like: "Nonofurdamnbusnisnes!"

Harry tried to calm Ron. "So, Ron, ready to go?"

Ron nodded curtly and the two of them left the kitchen.

"Good luck today!" Ginny called after them.

"Thanks," Harry called back over his shoulder as he winked at her.

hphphp

Ron and Harry apparated in the Atrium. As they started walking to the lifts Ron looked sideways at Harry. "You're really serious aren't you?" he asked. "You and Ginny, I mean."

Harry looked at Ron. "Yeah I am and I was before."

"Alright, alright, but if you hurt her –"

"What if she hurts me?" Harry interrupted.

"Then – then you deserve it."

"Oh thanks," Harry said with a hint of sarcasm and they entered a lift.

"Level two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters, and Wizengamot Administration Services," said the voice of a woman in the lift. The doors went open and Harry and Ron walked out of it.

"I heard Ginny saying to Hermione that you two are going on a date tonight," Ron went on.

"Er – yeah, isn't that what normal people in love do," Harry said smiling sheepishly.

They entered the Auror Headquarters.

"Ah Potter, Weasley. Come in," Gawain Robards, Head of the Auror Department said.

"Hi Harry, hi Ron," a familiar voice said.

Both Harry and Ron looked in the direction where it had come from. Leaning against a desk stood no one else than Neville Longbottom.

"Neville?" Harry said surprised.

Suddenly Dawlish, Williamson, Hestia and a couple of other Aurors Harry didn't know entered. "Sir, you said there was something important." a woman said.

"Yes, yes sit down all," Robards said.

They did and the 'older' Aurors looked at the young guests with reserved curiosity.

"As you all know, we have suffered great losses during the war. The battle is won, but the peace is still very unstable, therefore did the Minister ask me to recruit some new Aurors, he gave me four names of people who had shown interest in the job and three of them have agreed. Miss Granger said she had no ambition to become an Auror and wished to continue her education. We still hope that she might join the Aurors next year –"

"Wow wait a minute. You're saying that they didn't finish their education," Dawlish asked.

"I'm surprised you ask that, Dawlish, I thought you were well aware of the fact that Mr Potter and Mr Weasley haven't gone to Hogwarts because they were on a mission together with Miss Granger, which led to the eventual downfall of You-Know-Who."

"But they didn't get their N.E.W.T.s," Dawlish continued with a disapproving look on his face.

Robards chuckled before replying. "The Minister thinks – as do I – that these three boys are more than capable to become Aurors, they proved that during the war – "

"That's ridiculous! I scored perfectly on my N.E.W.T.s and still I got here with difficulty. Why should it be so easy for them!"

"Dawlish," Robards snapped as he slammed his fist on the desk. "You speak out of term. Besides as I recall they didn't get battered up by an old Lady."

This time Neville, Harry and Ron snickered, remembering that Neville's grandmother had knocked Dawlish into Sint-Mungo's. Dawlish scowled at them.

"Enough now. Jones you take Longbottom under your wing. Williamson and Potter. McCorner and Weasley. Alright, I just received an order to arrest Dolores Umbridge and to perform a house-search."

As Harry heard her name he balled his fists and the words 'I must not tell lies' where even more visible.

"I need three of you to do that job."

"I want to go," Harry said at once.

"Okay, Potter, Williamson and let's see – er – Dawlish. You may leave at once."

They nodded and left the room. Once they were outside Dawlish turned to Harry and gripped him by his collar.

"Listen very carefully, Potter, you might be everyone's favourite little hero, but remember you're a non-educated Auror, which means that you have no authority at all –"

"Dawlish! That's enough!" Williamson said sharply.

"No, let him say what he wants to say," Harry said, glaring daggers at Dawlish. "And if you'd please release me."

"Don't think so highly of yourself, you've hidden yourself more than you fought," Dawlish continued as he almost lifted Harry of his feet.

Harry used a nonverbal Revulsion jinx. Dawlish released his grip on Harry and was knocked of his feet. "At least I didn't walk around arresting innocent people!" Harry snapped back, his right hand tightly wrapped around his wand.

"I was under the Imperius curse, you little brat!" snarled Dawlish as he scrawled on his feet and drew his own wand.

"At least I could fight it off when I was fourteen!" Harry yelled back, sparkles erupted from his wand.

Williamson stepped in between the two. "That will do! We have an important job to do instead of quarrelling." he said sternly.

Harry and Dawlish gave each other one last cold glare before they followed Williamson.

hphphp

They apparated in front of Umbridge's house.

"I don't see why Robards didn't sent one of us alone," Dawlish said to Williamson.

Harry snorted. "You think she'll come along quietly?" he asked skeptically.

"No one asked your opinion little brat, it's not like I couldn't handle her if I were on my own."

"Dawlish!" Williamson said sternly.

"I don't think it's only Umbridge we're up against. I got information of Kingsley telling me which Death Eaters had been killed and which have been sent to Azkaban. Yaxley was one of the Death Eaters who managed to escape from the battle at Hogwarts. No trace, but I know he was pretty close with Umbridge when they both were part of the Muggleborn Registration Commission. They both liked to practise their power over muggleborns." Harry said.

"You think Yaxley might be hiding here?" Williamson asked.

"Possibly."

"Alright, in that case we need to be extra alert. Dawlish, you go through the front. Potter follow me, we're going in through the back."

Harry and Dawlish nodded and did as told.

They arrived at the back door. Williamson took his wand tightly in his right hand, Harry followed his lead. But before they even could decide their plan of attack a red jet of light crashed through the window and all hell broke loose. They heard Dawlish yelling one curse after the other. His curses all missing their target and clashing against the wall an windows. Harry and Williamson ducked to avoid the shards of glass.

"If he keeps going like this he's going to get us killed," Williamson grumbled as he too tried to aim shot at Umbridge and Yaxley, who both put up a fight.

Harry moved towards the door and burst into the house, immediately sending a stunner in Umbridge's direction. The later hadn't expected this and fell unconscious to the floor.

Dawlish had seen this and looked at Harry with a snarl. Yaxley used this time to attempt an escape. He ran towards Harry, who was taken by surprise as Yaxley shot a curse towards him. Harry was not quick enough to block the entire spell and was knocked of his feet as the curse collided with his chest. He gasped for air and saw how Williamson was blown aside as Yaxley tried to reach a point where he could apparate. Harry crawled with effort on his feet when he got hit by another spell from behind. A sharp cutting pain went down his leg. Blood dripped on the floor and his sight blurred slightly at the loss of blood. Dawlish nearly ran him over as he went behind Yaxley, but the Death Eater was prepared and used an extremely powerful shieldcharm. Harry felt a rush of adrenaline as he saw a small opening after that. He took his chance and aimed a stunner. "STUPEFY!"

Yaxley didn't even have the time to react as he was hit by the stunner and dropped to the ground. The loss of blood suddenly made Harry dizzy and he could hear Williamson call his name in the distance before everything turned black and his knees gave in.

hphphp

"You incompetent fool! You could have gotten him killed! Williamson told me everything that happened between you and Potter today. Your showing off endangered not only Potter but the entire mission! You're lucky that Potter still was able to stun Yaxley before he got away!" Robards yelled.

"Sir, have you ever considered that it was Potter who was in my way of doing my job?!" Dawlish said defensively. He had a large gash across his cheek and upper arm.

Robards looked like he was about to self-combust and was about to start yelling again when Kingsley walked towards them.

"I heard what happened, is he alright?"

"They're still working on him, thanks to Mr Dawlish severe cutting curse." Robards explained while giving Dawlish a harsh look.

"That bloke Yaxley also cursed Potter." He defended himself.

"Yeah, because you let Yaxley escape while he was fighting Umbridge! On who's side are you anyway?!" Robards snapped.

A healer came out of the room. Kingsley and Robards immediately turned towards her and bombarded her with questions.

"Is he alright?"

"When will he be released?"

The healer held her hands up to silence them. "Don't worry Minister, I think it takes a lot more to put away with Potter. He'll make a full recovery, but it will take some time. He has to stay here for a couple of days."

"Can we see him?" Kingsley asked.

"Sure Minister," the healer said and then she walked away.

Kingsley and Robards entered the room and walked towards the bed.

"Hello Minister," Harry said hoarsely.

"No need for formalities, Harry," Kingsley said. "How are you feeling now?"

"Well I've been better and worse. Does that answer your question?" Harry said with a small grin.

"So what's the damage?" Robards asked.

"Dawlish cutting curse seems to be one of the kind that isn't easily healed with a spell, at least they stopped the bleeding. And for Yaxley's curse, my chest still hurts, but there's not much they can do about it besides giving me potions."

"Still you managed to use a quite powerful stunner on him," Robards said impressed.

"If there's something I've learned then it is: Never faint before your opponent is harmless," Harry said with a wry grin.

"True. Anyway you should take your time to heal now. I guess you'll be back for the hearing of Umbridge and Yaxley over five days."

"I hope sooner, it's bad enough this had to happen the first day —"

"Harry, you did remarkably well today, and not just for 'your first day'. You've been in this business longer than most of the Aurors. But you still should take it easy," Robards interrupted him.

"He's right Harry, you took both Umbridge and Yaxley out. When you're released from Saint Mungo's you should take a couple of days of sick leave until the hearing," Kingsley said with a smile.

Harry sighed deeply. "Alright, I guess you will kick me back home when I dare to show up sooner, right?" he joked.

"That's right," Kinsley said, laughing, then he added. "Well I guess Molly will not let you out of her sight. She's quite the mother hen."

Harry suddenly felt uncomfortable and guilty. Mrs Weasley was probably worried sick that he didn't show up, not to mention Ginny with whom he was supposed to go on a date today.

"Kingsley, are the Weasleys aware that I'm 'alright'?" he asked.

"No, as soon as I heard what happened I came here. Unless you sent them a message, Gawain?" he asked Robards.

"Er no, don't worry Potter we'll inform them straightaway," Robards assured him.

The healer entered the room again.

"I think that's our cue. Take care Potter," Robards said.

"Don't worry, Harry. I'll let Ginny personally know that you're incredibly sorry for not making the date tonight," Kingsley said, slightly mocking him.

"Yeah thanks," Harry said with a hint of sarcasm.

hphphp

Harry slowly awoke as he felt the weight of someone sitting on the right side of his hospital bed. He opened his eyes and saw the blurry figure of Ginny. She leaned down and kissed him.

"Hey there," she whispered and she leaned in once again.

Harry shifted so he could respond the kiss, but an ache went through his side and ribs and made him wince.

Ginny pulled away and looked worriedly at him as his right hand clutched over his left side. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have to keep it down or the cuts Dawlish's curse gave me might reopen," he answered as he looked away. "Sorry for the ruined night."

"Hey it's not your fault," she said, then she narrowed her eyes. "Remind me I'm going to bat-bogey Dawlish into oblivion."

Harry laughed and clutched his ribs as he did so. "Ouch," he winced again. "I must say I'm actually surprised they let you in at this time."

Ginny flushed. "Actually they didn't, I kind of borrowed your invisibility cloak and sneaked in."

"My bad influence is rubbing off on you, isn't it? Does your mum know you're here?" he asked.

"Yeah, she also told me to give you these," Ginny said as she held out some self-made pastries, which she put on the bedside table.

"Afraid that I don't get enough food here," Harry chuckled.

Ginny chuckled too. "Ah well, you know mum."

"Yeah and I appreciate her concern. I never had someone mothering me," Harry said and he scooped a bit to the left. He patted the spot right to him.

Ginny pulled her legs on the bed and lay down next to Harry facing him. It didn't take long before the two had drifted of to sleep in the small hospital bed.

hphphp

Two days later Harry was allowed to go home. He was sitting on the bed waiting for the healer to release him officially. Ginny was staring out of the window, tapping impatiently with her foot on the floor. The door opened and the healer entered with a clipboard in her hand.

"So Mr Potter," she said with a smile as she took a look at her clipboard. "How's the leg?"

"Quite stiff to be honest, but that'll pass, right?"

The healer smiled gently. "It will remain that way for about a week," said she as she made some notes on the clipboard with her quill. "Any dizzyness?"

"No," Harry replied.

"Mmm, you should take it easy for a couple of days. Try to keep it down for the next days. Your lungs are not entirely healed from the curse."

Harry nodded.

"Well, then I suppose you can go. Take care Mr Potter," she said as she shook his hand. Then she turned to Ginny. "Keep an eye on him."

hphphp

Not much later they arrived at the Burrow. The moment they stepped into the small kitchen Mrs Weasley was all over them.

"Oh Harry dear, how are you now."

"I'm fine," answered he.

She put an arm around his shoulder and led him to the living room. "Here dear, why don't you sit down and relax while I make you some soup," she said as she guided him to the settee.

"I'm fine Mrs Weasley," Harry tried to assure her.

"That's great dear, but you shouldn't stay on your feet. The healer said you still needed a lot of rest for your injuries to heal," said she as she pushed him down on the settee," Ginny, why don't you take the footstool and a pillow for Harry?"

Ginny rolled her eyes at her mother's overprotective behaviour, but took the stool and a pillow.

A moment later Harry found himself with his legs propped on a pillow that was resting on the footstool. Ginny was sitting beside him.

"I'm sorry for mum's behaviour," Ginny said apologetic.

Harry smiled at her "It's alright, perhaps I'll learn not to be reckless anymore."

She chuckled. At that moment they heard the kitchen door open and someone who walked with the support of a walking stick entered before the door closed.

"Auntie Muriel?" they heard Mrs Weasley say and they both cringed.

"One would think you would visit me after the funeral, after all that I did for your family this past year."

"I'm sorry, but we've been so busy —" Molly started but Auntie Muriel interrupted her rudely.

"Talking about family, where's everyone?"

"At work, obviously," Mrs Weasley said a bit annoyed, "though Ginny and Harry are both here."

They both cringed another time.

"Harry? As in Harry Potter?" Auntie Muriel asked, "and you tell me only now? I didn't get a chance to meet him at the funeral. So where is he?"

"In the living room, but —"

Muriel didn't even give her a chance to finish her sentence for she practically ran towards the living room. She walked over to the settee.

"So you must be Harry Potter," Auntie Muriel said completely ignoring Ginny, "I'm Muriel." She grabbed his hand and shook it firmly with her bony hand.

Mrs Weasley entered the living room. "Please take it easy on him, he's just got back from Saint Mungo's."

"Saint Mungo's?" Muriel asked as she shooed Ginny away and sat down next to Harry, "How come that hasn't been in the prophet? Actually now I think of it, there hasn't been much news about him lately."

Harry knew perfectly why. He had threatened Skeeter about writing lies. Apparently she had taken his threat seriously, the question was: How long would it last?

He finally found his voice to speak. "I asked Mr Robards not to let the 'press' know what happened."

"Mr Robards? Head of the Auror Office?"

"Yes, that's right both Ron and Harry got a job as Auror."

"Why didn't you tell me? Diane was over last week and she knew more than I. She had heard a rumour that said he's got a girlfriend. A quite plain girl was all she knew." Harry felt a bit awkward being talked about and Ginny was fuming on the other side of Auntie Muriel. She coughed loudly and annoyed. "Be quiet Ginevra, I'm trying to have a conversation here," Auntie Muriel snapped. "So boy tell us who's your plain girl, at least I can tell her that I know more about it."

Mrs Weasley was at loss for words. Ginny looked like she was about to explode. Harry noticed and decided to end this very embarrassing and insulting conversation. "I wouldn't call Ginny exactly plain," he said slowly, so every word would sink in.

"Ginny? Ginevra? Our Ginevra Weasley?" Auntie Muriel said mouth dropping. "Are you saying that," she looked to her other side at Ginny, "you two are together?"

"Yeah," Harry said very irritated. "We're back together since after the end of the war."

"Back together?"

"Yeah we started going out over a year ago, but seeing the circumstances that Harry was on a mission, we didn't see each other for almost a year," Ginny explained.

"Molly why didn't you tell me that my great-niece is practically getting married to —"

"Married?!" Harry, Ginny and Mrs Weasley repeated in shock.

"No no no, we're not getting married," Harry said waving his hands in denial.

But Muriel ignored them. "Wait until I tell Diane that Harry Potter is marrying into my family," she said standing with an incredible speed and leaving them behind, obviously with the intention to tell 'Diane' all about the news.

The three of them remained in the living room, looking at each other in shock.

* * *

**A/N: That was it. I hope you liked it and once again I'm terribly sorry for not updating soon. I'm not going to promise for soon updates. Because it might be a promise I won't be able to keep.**

**Thank you to all my reviewers, and those who put me on their favo-list and alert-list. **

**Grtz Jade the Orkkiller**


	8. Rita Scooped Again

**A/N: Yeah I know I really should finish this story in a faster tempo. The only problem is I keep writing on page 52 and so on instead of filling in the gaps between page 23 and 24. But I just know if I force myself it will turn out to be junk, I mean this is junk anyway, but that would become junky junk. **

**Anyway I want to thank all my reviewers (I hope they will read this). **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8 - Skeeter Scooped Again**

The day of Umbridge and Yaxley's hearing had come and Harry sat at the breakfast table in the Weasley's kitchen.

Mrs Weasley had insisted he'd stay with them (at least until he was fully recovered). She had noticed that Harry wanted to go live somewhere on his own, probably because he felt like he burdened her and the rest of the family. But Mrs Weasley had told him that he was more than welcome as he was as much part of the family as all her other children. She also had added that Ginny would most likely be thrilled if he stayed for a while. This made Harry smile and he agreed.

Harry sipped from his pumpkin juice. Mrs Weasley was frying eggs and bacon. An owl flew in with the Daily Prophet in his paws and dropped it on the table in front of Harry. The owl didn't wait for payment since the Weasley's had a subscription to the Prophet. Harry almost choked on his Pumpkin Juice as he saw the front-page.

Mrs Weasley walked towards the table with the frying pan in her hands and looked at him. "Everything all right dear?" When he didn't respond she looked over his shoulder so she could read the article too. She dropped the pan to the ground.

_**Potter getting married**_

"_Harry Potter is getting married to my great-niece, Ginevra Weasley." said an overly happy Muriel Prewett. _(**A/N: **Let's just assume she was a relative on Molly's father's side.) "_A friend of mine was over a couple of days ago and told me Harry Potter had a girlfriend. Of course I didn't want to give away I already knew by then that his lovely girlfriend is my niece's daughter. The two have been together for quite a while." _

_Apparently Potter had been injured during one of his Auror missions – yes the world's saviour started a promising career as Auror – and just got released from Saint-Mungo's when Muriel decided to pay a visit. One of the healers who treated Potter admitted that she saw Miss Weasley frequently at Potter's bedside. Even spending the night. The wedding date hasn't been announced yet. - Rita Skeeter_

Ginny entered the kitchen humming happily. "Good morning." She saw how her mother was cleaning up eggs and bacon from the floor. "Er what's going on?"

Harry rolled his eyes and looked at Ginny. "I think they'll give me no rest today," he sighed as he held the prophet out to her. She took it curiously and read the header aloud. "'Potter getting married?' Merlin, I am so happy I don't have to be somewhere today."

"Yeah, lucky you," muttered Harry sarcastically. Harry looked at his watch. "I'd better be off, if the press is waiting for me it will take me half an hour longer to reach the Wizengamot." He stood and kissed both Mrs Weasley and Ginny good-bye.

"Er where's Ron? Isn't he supposed to be going too?" Ginny asked.

"He left early this morning, to meet with Hermione and her parents, they would be arriving here today."

hphphp

Harry was right, the moment he apparated at the Atrium of the Ministry, reporters and random people surrounded him.

"Mr Potter, how have you been able to keep this all a secret up till now?"

"When is the wedding planned?"

"Who's invited?"

"Harry, tell us what's so special about Ginny Weasley?"

"Mr Potter, how long have you known that she's the one?"

"How and when did you propose?"

Harry felt his head spinning and tried to make his way through the crowd, but they wouldn't let him pass, not without answers to their questions.

"I'm not getting married. Look, I don't have time for this now, I'm needed at the Wizengamot. Excuse me," Harry tried, but no one seemed to care and they all kept shouting the same questions.

Harry was getting extremely irritated and grabbed his wand from his pocket. Before the crowd knew what was happening they were pushed aside allowing Harry to pass.

He made his way to the lifts and entered, Kingsley and two other persons got in too.

"So Harry, should we believe what the Prophet says and start congratulating you?" Kingsley asked.

"No," Harry said, "Ginny and I are not getting married, not now at least."

Kingsley chuckled.

"Department of Mysteries," the voice of the woman spoke.

Harry got an nasty feeling in his stomach as he thought back on the things that happened here two years ago. They walked out of the lift towards the stairs that would lead them to the Courtrooms.

"Well at least you look well enough to tackle the press now," Kingsley said. "Are all your injuries healed?"

"Yeah, though if I sit long in the same position I can feel the remainder of Dawlish's cut on my leg once I get up."

Kingsley nodded. "Gawain was really furious at Dawlish. He's suspended for two weeks. Understandable, he could have got you killed and he nearly let two top-criminals of war get away. Well luckily you were still in the picture. I don't think Miss. Umbridge and Mr. Yaxley are going to be happy to see you there."

Harry chuckled. "Yeah especially Umbridge, I guess it's time for retribution."

They entered the courtroom with the large number two on it. They took their seats. A moment later Ron entered and took his seat next to Harry.

"'Mione's just back. She told me to say 'hello' to you. She suggested we as in she, Ginny, you and I go out or something this eve."

"Sounds nice," Harry said, "I take that she found her parents?"

"Yeah, of course mate, we're talking about Hermione here. Though she said she did have to do some tracking charms."

Some more wizards got in and took their seats. Some of them who passed Ron and Harry congratulated the later with his 'engagement'.

"Well Muriel really overdid it this time, didn't she," Ron smirked. "So how many people have congratulated you already today?"

Harry shook his head with amused disapproval. "Well Kingsley was contemplating whether he should or shouldn't."

Ron laughed. Neither of them had seen Percy entering and he was now making his way towards them.

"Harry, you don't know how much of an honour it is for me to call you my future —"

"Oh just shut up already," Ron said annoyed, while rolling his eyes. "Harry and Ginny aren't engaged, you idiot."

Percy looked from Ron to Harry, who shook his head to tell Ron was right.

"Oh ... er well ... I'm going to find my seat," Percy said slightly embarrassed and he quickly walked away.

Ron snorted as he watched Percy walk to the other end of the room. "Sometimes I wonder how he got his eleven O.W.L.'s."

Once everyone was seated, Kingsley spoke. "Bring them in."

hphphp

Once the trial was over and both Umbridge and Yaxley were taken back to Azkaban, Harry and Ron got up and went on their way to the Auror Office. On the way up Harry was bothered with even more felicitations of several Ministry Officials. Harry's common response was rolling his eyes, he had already given up to explain that he wasn't getting married. Ron seemed to find the entire situation very amusing until someone asked Harry if Ginny was perhaps pregnant. Ron's jaw dropped and he held his wand so tightly that sparkles erupted from it. The man who asked this saw his mistake and quickly hurried away. This time it was Harry who was laughing so hard he nearly wasn't able to stand. Ron glared at him. "You'd better not have screwed my sister, Potter!"

This made Harry even laugh harder. Ron swatted him against his arm. "It's not funny!" he snarled his ears turning crimson. Harry had to take in a sharp breath to stop laughing.

"Swear to me you haven't done anything to her!"

"Ron let's not go into subjects that make your ears look more red than your hair," Harry said smartly with a smirk on his face.

Ron's eyes widened and he gaped at Harry. "You! I kill you!"

"Ron, use your mind! We're just back together, do you really think that low of me?"

Ron snorted. "Fair enough."

But Harry decided to put Ron completely on his place. "Besides if something had happened, don't you think that's something between Ginny and I just like it is something between you and Hermione?" Harry said suggestively.

Ron started blushing ferociously again and quickly walked towards the Auror Office. Harry snickered and followed him.

"Harry congrats, you can choose which you prefer, you kicking Umbridge and Yaxley's ass or you getting engaged," one of the Aurors said once Harry had entered.

"I think I'll pick the first one since the last one is not true," Harry said still amused from the conversation he had with Ron.

"So you're not getting married to that Weasley girl? Pity and I was hoping we would have something to celebrate," McCorner said, disappointed.

"Who said I'd invite you," Harry joked. They all laughed even Ron.

Robards entered and everyone fell silent. "What's this all about, don't you have work to do!" he snapped. Everyone scurried back to their desks. Only Harry, McCorner and Ron remained with Robards. The later looked at Harry and smiled. "Good to have you back, Potter. Though I'm afraid you'll have to remain here today, I'm not about to sent you on another mission until your wounds are entirely healed."

Harry was a bit embarrassed that everyone was worrying so much over nothing, but he didn't show it. "What am I supposed to do then, Sir," asked he calmly.

Robards gave him a file, Harry took it and could read the name 'Malfoy' on it. He looked back up to Robards with surprise on his face. But before he even could ask what he had to do, Robards answered it for him. "The Malfoys are awaiting trial. They kind of turned themselves in right after the battle, momentarily they're put under house arrest. I'd like you to work on their case. Seeing as you ran into them several times." Ron looked with gaping mouth at Harry with an expression that said. 'This should be easy, man, just let them be eaten by a Blast-Ended Skrewt and there: Problemo solved!' But Harry could see that this wouldn't be that easy. Robards continued. "I know you and the Malfoy boy had a nasty case of rivalry, but I want you to be professional about this. Can you do that?"

Harry slowly nodded.

"All right, McCorner what was the alert about yesterday?"

"There seems to be someone who put graffiti marks in the shape of dead marks on the lady's house," McCorner reported.

"Mmm, was there anyone harmed?"

"No, Sir."

"Well I think it's best if you and Weasley check the situation there. Report to me when you find something."

McCorner and Ron nodded and walked towards the door.

"Take care Ron!" Harry called after him.

Ron looked over his shoulder and grinned. "Don't worry! I won't do _a Harry_."

"A Harry?"

"Yeah, you know spectacular fighting and defeating someone but ending up in a Hospital Wing or Saint Mungo's. Since it's your favourite pattern, I thought we could call it a Harry."

"Geez thanks," said Harry sarcastically.

Robards chuckled at the two friends' behaviour. "So, Skeeter did it again, huh," he said once Ron and McCorner were gone.

"Actually it was Ron's Auntie Muriel who spread that false rumour," Harry said with a grin. "Though Skeeter did add her own flair to it."

"It seems a very Skeeter-like thing to do," Robards agreed. "Talking about her, I just saw her at the Office of Improper use for magic and it didn't seem like she was looking for material to write about. So I asked her what she was doing there. She showed me a certificate of Animagus-registration. I must say I was quite surprised that she could become one," he didn't look at Harry, who stared at him in utter shock. "Anyway, you should get started on that file."

Without even noticing that Harry had a scowl on his face and balled his fists, Robards left.

hphphp

Harry was the rest of the day in a foul mood and the fact that he was working on the Malfoy file didn't help either. He was glad when it was 4 PM and he was allowed to leave. Ron and McCorner had yet to return. Harry took his cloak and left the Auror office, only to walk straight into no one else than Miss Skeeter herself. She chuckled slyly once she saw who had nearly run her over.

"If it isn't my friend Mr Potter," she let out a shrill laugh. "How I had hoped to run into you."

Harry scowled.

"What Harry dear, not happy to see me? I guess you've must have heard the splendid news. She opened her bag and pulled out a piece of parchment and her Quick Quote Quill. "Well, I was getting started on you biography, do you have any information you wish to share with me?"

"Well it's not like you would use it anyway," Harry snorted.

"So how is future-Mrs Potter doing? I heard rumours saying that she's pregnant," Skeeter said in a mock-sweet voice. "Tut tut, Harry. I didn't expect something like that from you."

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "If that was true, her brothers would have killed me already."

"Well if you're already thinking of marriage, I guess your relationship must have already developed to that stage. After all you want to try the goods first, right?"

Harry stared at her in shock and started laughing loudly. "Maybe you should get married – oh wait you are married with that Quill of yours – mmm isn't he living up to your expectancies. What a shame. You should have tried the goods before, perhaps then you wouldn't have had to make up silly stories about people to pass time." With that he strode past her, bumping roughly against her shoulder as he did.

"We'll see about that," Rita hissed.

"Bring it on," Harry said turning around to face her with narrowed eyes.

"You're messing with the wrong person, Potter!"

"No, you are messing with the wrong person, Mrs Skeeter! I'll be watching you, one wrong move and not even ministry protection can keep you safe from me!"

TBC ...

* * *

**Dum Dum Dum! Skeeter Vs. Potter!**

**Well since my update pattern is like twice a year: I guess till New Year :-p**

**Jade**


End file.
